


Doctors Approval

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Artist Castiel, Baby Sam, Castiel's First Time, Doctor Crowley, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Nurse Kevin, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Sexual Content, Suprise Visit, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Riley have a doctor's appointment. </p><p>Dean gets some news that he is excited about, hopefully Cas will be too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors Approval

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this out earlier but that obviously didn't work.
> 
> I conjoined some of the readers suggestions together.
> 
> This is like possibly one of the most smuttiest things I wrote and I have no clue how to feel about it... Hope you all like.

It's been a couple days since Riley was brought home from the hospital.

It was time for a check up on the baby and the Omega.

Though, Dean was having some problems getting Sam in the car.

"Sam! Come on, I need to get to my appointment kiddo. I don't have time to play games."

Sam came running down the stairs, holding a stuffed animal, the dogs ran after him.

Dean opened the front door and Sam ran out of the house, Dean picked the car seat, carrying Riley, up and blocked the dogs from running out of the house.

"Stay! Lacey stay! You can't come with."

Dean was feeling better, it didn't hurt to walk anymore and he wasn't as tired as he was before, after giving birth.

Sam had to go with because Cas was at a gallery.

Maybe Dean would stop by after his appointment.

Dean buckled the carseat in and checked that Sam was buckled, he then got in the car himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They only had to wait in the waiting room for twenty minutes, which Dean was glad about.

"Hi Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Crowley, and this is nurse Tran, your normal pediatrition and nurse are on a very severe case so we'll be handeling you and your pup today."

Dean nodded, scenting the air, an Alpha and Omega. Hm.

The doctor took a look over Riley, took her blood pressure and heart rate, she was very healthy.

The doctor then turned to Dean and did the same thing.

"Is there any blood, tearing, or anything unusual?"

Dean shook his head, "No. I can walk better now and I'm not as tired."

The Dr. Crowley nodded and wrote notes down, "You are doing good Mr. Winchester, lots of rest and fluids will help heal you more. I'd say in about two weeks you'll be fully healed."

Dean looked at the doctor, "Healed enough for-?" He glanced to Sam and then back to the doctor.

The doctor laughed, "Yes, you can actually do it now but not any penetration, that's not fully healed yet but in two weeks you're capable of that. Not too hard either, can't have anything tearing."

Dean nodded, giving a small smile, heat flushing his face, "What about the other way around?"

"You do the penetrating? That would be fine, just not too rough."

Dean was glad Sam didn't know big words.

"I do need to check on the healing, to make sure it's healing properly, despite what you've told me."

Dean nodded but then glanced at Sam, "uh-"

"Nurse, will you take Sam to go get a sucker and sticker while I look Mr. Winchester over?"

The nurse nodded then held his hand out to Sam, "Want to go get a sucker Sam?"

Sam smiled brightly and hopped down from his chair, taking nurse Tran's hand and following him, leaving Dr. Crowley and Dean alone.

Dean felt a little uncomfortable.

Dr. Crowley smiled reassuringly at him, "Dont worry, I'm just doing my job, I just want to check the healing. There will be no unnecessary touching."

Dean nodded, feeling a little better. He moved Riley to face the wall, happy they didn't move her from his sight. Dean undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers and bent over.

Dean had only bent over for Cas ever, so bending for another Alpha felt unreassuring.

Dr. Crowley didn't touch but just looked at his perineum, where the tear had been.

"Its healing quite well. That's good, you can stand up and fix yourself now."

Dr. Crowley turned around and let Dean have some privacy. Dean was just sitting down when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Nurse Tran came in with Sam, who had a sucker and a batman sticker now.

"Your next appointment will be in two weeks." He wrote the date and handed it to Dean, "After that the appointments will be farther apart, have a good day Mr. Winchester."

The doctor left and nurse smiled at Dean, "Have a good day sir."

Dean collected Riley and Sam and walked to his baby.

"Do you want to go see Cassie Sammy?"

Sam clapped his hands and nodded, "Yaaa! Cassie!!"

Dean smiled and buckled him in, buckling Riley in next, "We're gonna go see papa sweetheart." Riley was smiling up at Dean, giggling, "Yes, yes we are."

Dean got in the car and drove to the gallery.

He hoped Cas would be happy to see them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The gallery was packed, like it usually was. That made Dean happy, that meant Cas's name was getting out there.

Dean found a parking spot but it was in the back so they had a long way to go.

"We're here kiddo."

Sam squealed and unbuckled himself. Dean opened his door, Sam clambered out, "I gotta get Riley. You stay close to me Sam."

Sam nodded and Dean unbuckled Riley from her carseat, picking her up.

He wrapped her securely in her blanket and shut the door and locked it.

Sam was walking ahead of him but he wasn't too far. Sam opened the door for his brother, putting his whole weight against it.

"Thanks Sammy."

There were tons of paintings and tons of people.

Dean looked around, searching for Cas.

"This was inspired by me taking my mate to the beach one day-"

Dean looked over to the voice, Sam noticing him at that moment too.

"Cassie!"

Dean couldn't grab Sam fast enough before he was running to where Cas was.

"Sam!"

Dean ran after Sam and when he found him, Cas was holding him and smiling, talking to him.

The people around him were awhing and sighing.

Cas looked up when Dean got near, setting Sam down.

"Hey sweetheart, why are you here?" Cas gestured for one minute to the group of people around him and they dispersed, going to other people.

"Wanted to come suprise you, see how things were going."

Cas smiled, leaning in and kissing him, taking Riley from him after, "Things are good. I don't really have much free time. People are constantly always coming up."

Dean smiled brightly, "That's good. I don't see why they wouldn't come, your work is amazing."

Cas gave a gummy smile, "Thanks baby. So how is Riley, you?"

"Riley is healthy," Dean leaned forward, whispering in Cas's ear, "Doctor gave me permission to have non-penetrative sex and told me I could give penetrative sex. Just thought you should know."

Dean backed up and smirked at Cas, who looked a mix of turned on and scared.

Dean patted Cas's chest, "It'll be okay. Well, we'll let you get back to what you were doing. Just wanted to stop by."

Cas nodded and kissed Dean's cheek, "Then I'll see you at home."

Dean nodded and took Riley, grabbing Sam's hand, "See you at home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean got home, the dogs came running at them.

Dean held the carseat carrying Riley up, "Hey puppies. Were you good?" They barked and wagged their tails happily.

Dean went to Riley's nursery and unbundled her, laying her sleeping form in the crib. He quietly left after and went to his room.

He stopped when he saw a pair of pants and shirt on the floor, ripped up.

"God damnit."

Dean walked out of his room and to the kitchen, "Harley, Lacey! Come here girls!"

He heard the dogs running and saw them coming in, happy and yapping.

"Hi girls! Hi Lacey, hi girl. Come here Harley. Did you guys miss me? Huh, ya. You guys missed me huh." The dogs were wagging their tails and jumping up on his legs, "so who ripped up my pants and shirt?" The dogs quickly started walking away after that, "Oh, you don't want to talk about that?"

Dean sighed and went back to his room, picking his ripped clothes up and tossing them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Riley were asleep peacefully by time Cas came home. Dean was in the bedroom, waiting.

Right when Cas walked through the bedroom door, he was slammed up against the wall, mouth covering his own and Dean's foot kicking the door closed.

Cas's hands went around Dean's waist, slipping down to his ass and squeezing.

Dean pulled Cas forward, dropping him on the bed. He sat on his lap and rolled his hips.

"God, I missed you like this."

Cad chuckled, "Its only been a couple days."

Dean growled, "More like a couple weeks." Dean smashed his lips to Cas's, groaning.

"W-Wait Dean-"

Dean pulled back from where he had started trailing Cas's neck, "What?"

"I-uh,"

Dean smiles softly, cupping Cas's face, "We don't need to baby."

Cad frowned, "but I told you we could."

Dean nodded, "I know but you're scared and I understand that. I was scared at first too."

Dean let go of Cas and started to move away to go to sleep, Cas caught his wrist.

"Please, I want too. I want to give you what you gave up when you mated with me but I'm just unsure. Just help me?"

Dean stared at Cas intently, "Are you sure? We really don't need too, I'm fine with how our sex life is."

Cas wrapped a hand around Deans neck, the other going around his waist, pulling him close, "I want to do this with you. Lets just, let's take it slow. Make me feel good Dean."

Deans eyes dialated, Cas's eyes along with him, turning to alpha red and Omega gold.

Cas pulled Dean in and kissed him slow, Dean moved them so Cas was sitting on the bed. He slowly slid off Cas's shirt, doing his own after.

Dean pushed him to lay down and crawled on top of him, slowly kissing up his body.

When he got to his lips he kissed Cas softly, a hand slowly trailing down his body to his pants.

Cas was unbelievably hard.

Dean trailed his hand over his mates pant covered cock, "So fucking hard."

Cad groaned, panting against Deans lips.

"Can't wait until I can start taking your big cock again. Shit Cas, I miss sitting on this."

Cas moaned, bucking up into Deans hand.

Dean gripped the sides of Cas's pants and pulled them and his boxers down. Undoing his own when he was done.

Dean knelt down and licked the head of Cas's cock.

Cad breathed in hard and noticed he could smell Deans slick, he moaned.

Dean took Cas in his mouth, sucking hard.

Cad rolled his head, "Fuck. Your pretty lips were made to suck my cock baby."

Dean smiled around his cock and moves his hand back to his hole, collecting slick, knowing it'd be enough.

Dean sucked hard and circled his fingers around Cas's hole.

Cas didn't react, too lost in Deans mouth on his cock.

Dean pushed a finger on to the first knuckle, massaging the hole.

Cas loosened and relaxed real quick.

Dean pushed his whole finger in and pulled his mouth off Cas's dick.

"Fuck Cas, you're so tight."

Cas choked, realizing Dean had a finger in his ass and it didn't hurt, actually felt nice.

"Oh god, when-" He choked on a moan, feeling another finger prod at his rim.

Dean pushed his two fingers in, they easily slipped in.

Cas gasped, Dean grinned, speeding up his fingers. He soon pressed a third finger.

That was where Cas tensed.

"W-Wait. I don't-"

Dean shushed him, "You can take it. You need too if you want to take my cock baby. You'll be okay, it'll feel good."

Dean extracted his fingers, putting them by how own hole and getting more slick.

Dean kissed Cas's thigh, "Wanna know what I'm using for lube Cas?"

Cas panted, "What."

Dean moved over Cas's body, to his ear. He whsipered, "My slick."

Cas groaned and bucked up, Dean slipped three fingers in, pumping them.

"Taking my fingers so good Cassie. Gonna take my cock good too baby, you ready?"

Cas nodded, panting.

Dean slipped his fingers out and positioned his dick. Dean slicked his own with his slick.

Cas felt it prod at his hole and tensed. Dean turned his face to his own, kissing him hard and taking Cas's cock in his hand.

Dean jacked Cas's dick while pushing his own into him slowly.

When Dean bottomed out, they both breathed heavily.

"Shit. You're so tight, so good baby."

Cas's eyes were closed and he was panting. Dean frowned, he put his hand on his cheek, turning him to face him, "Are you okay?"

Cas's eyes opened and he smiled, "I'm fine. Though, shit Dean. You're fucking bigger than I thought."

Dean grinned and leaned down and kissed him, slowly pumping his hips.

The two both grunted at the slow pace, knowing they couldn't take it fast.

Dean jacked Cas off with the same pace, they slowly got off together.

"Shot Dean. You feel so good, I'm gonna-"

Dean kissed him, "me too. Let go Cas, let go."

Dean sped up a little bit and Cas gasped, his head flying back, mouth open, his seed shot out in between their stomachs and his knot inflated. Dean jacked him slowly off his high.

Dean grunted and grinded up into Cas. His cum shot in ropes into Cas, making him gasp at the feeling. Though, Dean didn't have a knot so he easily slipped out when he was done.

Dean collapsed next to Cas, panting hard.

Cas chuckled, he could feel Deans cum leaking out of him.

"We should clean up."

Dean hugged into his pillow, "I'm too tired, we'll clean up tomorrow."

Cas smiled, "But knowing Sam and Riley, we won't get the chance."

Dean turned and cuddled into Cas's neck, pulling a blanket over them, "Tomorrow..."

Cas smiled and wrapped himself around his mate, feeling satisfied, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
